1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to hangers and, more particularly, to hangers used to suspend sheet metal ducts from wooden beams or other support members. Specifically, the invention relates to a hanger that may be used in a left hand or right hand configuration and may be used back-to-back.
2. Background Information
Various types of duct hangers are known in the art. Each type of duct hanger presents at least one disadvantage to the person installing and using the duct hanger. Some duct hangers can only be used on the left or right hand side of the duct requiring the user to segregate the hangers. Other hangers include projections that prevent them from hanging side-by-side ducts because the hanger would interfere with the adjacent hanger. Still other duct hangers cannot be installed between existing ducts because of their configuration. The art desires a duct hanger that overcomes these drawbacks and provides a secure mounting arrangement for a duct.
The invention provides a hanger that is used to connect a duct to a support. The hanger includes a main shaft that has a hook disposed at one end of the shaft. The hook is adapted to engage the duct to support the duct. A loop is disposed at the other end of the shaft. The loop is adapted to receive a connector that connects the hanger to the support.
In one embodiment, the hook projects substantially perpendicular from the shaft such that it engages the bottom of the duct. Other embodiments include a pointed hook adapted to puncture the duct.
The invention also provides a hanger having a flat rear surface so that the hangers may be positioned in a back-to-back relationship.